


The Good and The Bad

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe digs out her old photo albums, F/F, Reminiscing, commission, finding the good in the bad, it's important to remember it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe likes to take photos. She always has. She's got albums full tucked away.But Nadine can't figure why Chloe keeps the pictures from the worse bits of her life around.





	The Good and The Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission given to me by Tigerlillyruiz as a present to a friend. Additionally, it's for everyone who needs a reminder: Even when things are dark, it's important to look for the light.

Chloe settles in her seat at the kitchen table. She leans down to grab a photo album from the box she’s brought over. She's got plenty of scrap books and the like put together at this point in life. She'd even managed to snag those with her childhood pictures from her mother. Those are priceless to her.

She opens one and stares down at an old picture of a young Indian man with black hair holding a rosy cheeked little baby. Her father had been young when she was born. But he'd loved her from the moment he first held her. It was clear in the look on his face.

Her mother, unfortunately, had not felt the same. She'd certainly provided for Chloe and ensured her survival, but it was all too obvious she had no interest in having a child. To her, Chloe had been an unfortunate side effect to having a husband.

Chloe is glad to be past that now. She hasn’t seen her mother in nearly two decades and that’s just fine with her. She has all the family she needs from her friends.

She flips the page and sees some photos of her toddler self. There’s a picture of her paternal grandmother, a woman who passed shortly before Chloe’s father did. The woman is holding the young Chloe up. Both are smiling wide for the camera.

Chloe doesn’t have many memories of her, but all of the ones she does have are pleasant.

Her maternal grandmother, she’d never met. Just as well, she supposes.

Chloe heads on to the next page but a noise catches her attention down the hall. She glances up to see a rather sleepy looking Nadine Ross wandering towards her.

“Hey, China… You should be asleep.”

Nadine rubs one eye with the meaty part of her palm. “Didn’t know where you went,” she murmurs in response. “Was worried.”

With a soft smile, Chloe hums. “That’s sweet. I just couldn’t sleep, so I’m looking through my old photo albums.”

There’s a short pause as Nadine processes that before she grabs the chair off the opposite side of the table and tugs it over next to Chloe.

“I’ll keep you company.”

Nadine sits close, which gives Chloe the pleasure of pressing against her side.

“I am certainly fine with that.”

She shifts to accommodate Chloe against her as she looks over the pictures displayed on the table. These two pages start happy. One side is a mix of a maybe eight year old Chloe and her father doing things such as reading books bigger than Chloe or digging in the dirt for “artifacts”. There’s one or two with her mother there as well. But the second page, the one on the right, is void of any sign of her father. Her mother is there more, but the light the little Chloe had seemed to have is gone now. There’s not a single picture here with her smiling in it.

The one that catches Nadine’s eye is Chloe, maybe nine or ten, standing alone in front of a small single level house in a desert like area. She’s frowning at the camera with her arms crossed.

Chloe taps it. “That’s right after we moved. My mother took the picture. She was right  _ pissed  _ I wouldn’t smile for it.”

“So this page was after..?”

“After dad dying? Yeah. I was a little shit then. Made all sorts of trouble for everyone around me. The fact that my mum still took pictures blows my mind, with the sort of things I got up to.”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “Like?”

“Well…” Chloe has to think for a moment, but then she snorts. “I faked a snake bite.”

“What? How?”

She shrugs. “A needle. The swelling happened on its own.”

“Eish. I’m sure your mother loved that.”

“Hah! She still thinks it was real.”

“How..?”

Chloe grins. “Well, for one, I never told her. For two, the doctors decided I’d been bitten by a brown snake. They’re incredibly venomous apparently, but don’t always inject venom? If I remember right.”

“Ja. Australian Eastern Brown Snakes have a fairly high chance of dry biting. That’s when they don’t inject venom.” She gives Chloe a curious look. “You really stabbed yourself with a needle twice to do that?”

With a shrug, Chloe turns the page. “I didn’t want to be in Australia. I missed my dad. And the family I had there. A couple pin pricks was nothing.”

“You could’ve given yourself tetanus.”

“Pssh.” She waves the thought away with one hand. “I had all my shots. My mother may have been a bitch, but I still got all my vaccinations.” She turns attention to the new page. “That’s my old soccer team from when I was twelve. I played forward.”

The picture of her and her soccer team takes up half of the right side’s page. Chloe is standing at the front of the group of children with one foot resting on a soccer ball. She looks happy here, at least compared to the other photos on the page. Once more, she’s not smiling in most of them. But for soccer, she looks excited.

“I only played for a few years. It got to the point I couldn’t stand my mother trying to focus my whole life on it.”

Chloe purses her lips and looks over the photos in front of her. She taps another photo. “That was my thirteenth birthday.”

Nadine couldn’t have guessed that if she was given a year to try. Nothing about the photo says “birthday”. The young Chloe is curled up in a chair, staring out the window as her forehead rests on it. There’s nothing special about her surroundings. Even her expression is muted, restrained almost to the point of being catatonic.

Chloe sees the confusion and worry in Nadine’s face. “It’s alright, love. She wasn’t a good mum. None of these early photos were really me-- I mean, physically, yes. The rest of it, hell no. I was better when I wasn’t home.” She smiles. “Like at that soccer team. Had lots of fun there.”

She turns the page again and the years jump forward a bit again. Chloe has gone from pre-teen to young woman from the first to last pictures here. She’s smiling a bit more, but there are still obvious times where the Chloe in the picture would prefer to be anywhere but in front of that camera.

“Not much happening here, I’ll admit. I was a right bastard during year nine in school and onward. Plenty happened that my mother didn’t know about. My first boyfriend, my first girlfriend… Well, she found out about the boys eventually, but I was careful to keep the girl a secret.”

Nadine snorts. “She not the type to accept it?”

“Oh, you know that. Why do you think I’ve never brought you to visit?” Chloe presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Like hell am I exposing you to that whole mess.”

There’s a picture on this page of Chloe standing with three other girls her age. She seems rather happy in it.

She looks fondly down at it and taps one of the girls, a blonde with pretty green eyes. “She was my first girlfriend. Her family was great too-- we still keep in touch. She’s got a wife and kids now.”

There’s at least that happiness in these pages. Nadine is thankful to hear it. The rest have been disappointingly sad.

Chloe hums under her breath and then turns the page.

Where the last few had been two full pages, this one cuts off after a half of one. The space after is left painfully bare.

There are two pictures here, neither of which Chloe is smiling in. The first is her curled up in an armchair with a large book across her lap. The other is her in a black denim vest and her hair cut short.

There’s nothing else.

Chloe gestures to the second one. “I was seventeen there. That was maybe a month before I left.”

“Is that why the rest of the pages are blank?”

“Mhm, yeah… I grabbed up these albums when I left, some clothes, and a few books.” She sighs. It seems wistful, but not unhappy. “There’s plenty of photos I couldn’t get, but I have some of dad, so I don’t care as much as I could.”

Chloe closes the book and pushes it away. "Mind passing me the next one? It's purple."

The purple binder is tucked in next to a couple others. Nadine tugs it free of the box and passes it Chloe's way.

"Thank you, dearest."

Chloe wastes no time in opening it.

Young Chloe with the denim vest and the short shorn hair makes a reappearance. Nadine is happy to see this young Chloe is happy in these pictures. There are more patches on her vest and an industrial through her ear now. Nadine glances over to see if there's any evidence of it having existed.

Chloe shoots her a grin. "When I rebel, I rebel hard." She fiddles a bit with that ear. "The holes for it closed a long time ago. I sort of wish I'd kept it, but it snagged on too much."

Pondering on it for a few moments, Nadine reaches out to touch the ear it'd been in. "It would look good, ja? But this way you can't get half your ear ripped off by accident."

"Trying to say you won't love me if I go all Vincent Van Gogh on you?"

She shudders. "You realize it's believed he gave it to a woman he was attracted to, right. I think I might leave you if you did that."

"Hm, suppose that's reason enough not to cut off my ear."

Chloe leans over the pages. There's a mix of unfamiliar people with her here, but that light she'd lost after her father died is back. It's not nearly as bright, but it's there. This book also has more personality. The photos are accented by the things around them; there are names and dates beside them as well as little notes and doodles.

Despite this, there's nothing terribly interesting here. She had been free at this point. She'd finished school and left her mother behind and thrived.

Even if the last bit took some time.

"I started this photo album after I left. Needed something to hang on to, you know?" She hums under her breath. “I started treasure hunting around this time.”

“In your teens?”

“I told you I started young. It was little things at first; a couple thefts of fancy coins, hunted down some stolen and re-stolen crap… All small entry level stuff.”

Nadine chuckles. “Entry level. Don’t think I got that option.”

“It was right to pirate ships and lost treasure for you.”

She shrugs. “The pirate ship part was horrible, but the lost treasure after was fine. I’d like to think that went pretty well on my end.”

“Of course it did,” Chloe purrs. “You got the best damn partner you possibly could have.”

A snort. Nadine takes a long look at the woman beside her. “Ja,” she concludes. “I did.”

Chloe bumps her shoulder before moving on to the next page. This one, like the last, is covered in names and dates next to the photos displayed. Most of them don’t really stand out.

One that does catch Nadine’s eye is of Chloe holding a simple golden cup. The look on her face is a bit chagrined. One arm is broken. She’s covered in bruises.

Chloe spots her looking and shrugs. “That job didn’t go over great. All I got was that stupid cup-- I still have it somewhere-- and nearly died because the man I partnered up with betrayed me.” She sighs. “I was just a dumb kid. I think I was around nineteen at that point.”

Nadine frowns. “Tell me who he is and I’ll teach him what he did wrong.”

To her surprise, Chloe laughs. “Oh, China, it’s been years. I doubt he’d remember me, if he was even alive anymore. I suppose you could try to teach his corpse, but I hear the dead aren’t great listeners. Just look at Sam. Dead for, what, fifteen years? To dense to listen.”

She smirks at the dig on Sam, but still asks, “The man who betrayed you is dead then?”

“Yup. I heard he tried to do to someone else what he had done to me and it got him killed. Suppose that’s why you stay on your partner’s good side, huh?” Chloe looks over the page again. “I suppose that’s karma, huh?”

One thing Nadine notices in these pictures is the alarming amount of injuries Chloe seems to have. “Are these all from around that time?”

“Hm? More or less within a year of it. Before and after.”

“You’re injured in a lot of these.”

“Hah, yeah, I was a bit accident prone back then.”

There are plenty of times that would apply to the present, Nadine knows. Like the broken ledge that knocked her unconscious after fighting Asav. Or the time she sprained her ankle climbing a tree. Or when she nearly broke her nose tripping over a tree root.

“You still are.”

“Mm, but now I have you to protect me. It can’t be that bad.”

“I can’t stop everything.”

“You stop a lot though.”

They flip through the rest of the book. Nadine asks questions occasionally, and Chloe has plenty of stories to tell. Most, unfortunately, have crappy endings in the way of resolution. Chloe has been treasure hunting for years. Her lifetime win rate is probably somewhere closer to five failures for every one success. Maybe more to less.

Nadine isn’t too thrilled to hear the worst of it. These all seem like memories best left behind. The lessons learned should be kept, and the rest left to oblivion. It’s better that way for many things like that.

They move on to the next book and Nadine is surprised to find the first picture to be of one Nathan Drake. He’s doing a little wave at the camera as the photo is taken. He’s much younger than the Nathan Drake Nadine had first met at the auction.

“Ah, that was the first time I started dating Nate.”

“ _ First _ time?”

“I never said I made good decisions. Besides, he was the best man I’d met to that point. Well, the best I’d met that wasn’t gay.” She shrugs. “I didn’t know better back then. And even after he left me, I tracked him down again.”

“He-- He left you and you tracked him down.”

Chloe looks a bit sheepish. “What did I just say about my decision making capabilities?”

“Eish. That’s bad, Chloe, even for you.”

She huffs. “Listen here. It wasn’t all bad. Besides, it set me on the path that led to you, so how’s that for good decision making? So there.”

Nadine chuckles but shakes her head. “Eish,” she says again. “That’s where my decision making comes into question.”

“Eish yourself, dear, I’m a catch and you know it.”

Nadine stares down at the picture, her expression dropping to neutral. “He better not have hurt you. I’ll have to talk to him next time we see him.”

“Hm.” Chloe turns the page, putting the picture out of view. “He did, but I’m long past it. My younger self had plenty of self esteem issues, believe it or not. But no hurting him because of it, okay? Just scare him a little if you have to.”

“Oh, I will.”

It’s another page turn later that Nadine sees another familiar face. It’s Elena. She’s covered in cuts and bandages and all colours of bruises. She’s right up next to Chloe’s side on the bed their sitting on. Both are smiling at the camera as Chloe holds the phone out in front of them.

This Chloe is injured too, but she seems happy.

“That was right after Shambala, ja?”

“Got it in one. Not long after Nate tried to dump me again.”

“Tried?”

“Oh, I left him first. I understand it, I guess. I would’ve left me for Elena too.”

Nadine really will have to scare Nathan a bit more.

“Where’d you head after?”

“Hm, should have a picture here somewhere…” She flips a few pages, most filled with landscape pictures, before she finds one of herself dressed for the cold and standing in the snow. Besides her is a man Nadine knows to be Charlie Cutter.

“Charlie and I dug around in Russia for a bit. And we did one or two decent grifts. Kept us going until Nate called us for another job.” She huffs at that. “And Elena called me to tell me they were seperated. Nate, the complete dumbass… He went about having a wife and still treasure hunting all wrong. Even  _ I _ wouldn’t lie about where I was to a spouse. He ran Elena ragged with worry.”

Nadine almost comments on the spouse thing; they aren’t married, but Nadine wouldn’t mind asking to be. And she already knew Chloe wouldn’t lie to her on that. They’ve been through enough for that sort of thing.

Chloe turns the page again and taps on a picture of Charlie reclined on a couch. His leg is propped up in a cast.

“That damned job Nate took us on was horrible. Charlie and I quit early. I quit because I wanted to live. He quit because he had broken his leg getting away from that bitch who was after Nate.”

“Do any Drake jobs go well?”

“Not at all. That’s why you want to get on team Frazer.”

Nadine snorts. “Because Frazer jobs go so much better.”

“Darling, you got an entire girlfriend out of a Frazer job, and if you have issue with that, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Chloe’s tone is jovial. She’s not serious at all.

They focus back on the pictures after that. Much of what Chloe has now is landscapes. The locations are written underneath each. There are still people appearing occasionally. Nadine spots a familiar face or two, usually contacts she’s met through Chloe. Elena appears a couple times more as well, and there’s even another of Nate.

They move onto Chloe’s next album. They’re getting closer to present time. The Chloe in the photographs is nearly the same as the one right beside Nadine.

Chloe’s stories continue. There aren’t as many that have bad endings, but Nadine gets the feeling she’s just keeping quiet on those.

Eventually, they reach photos of their first job together. Nadine knows Chloe takes photos often. It’s been that way in the Ghats and it’s been that way ever since. There’s hardly a day that Chloe doesn’t take her phone out to take a photo of something. She’s good at it too.

A couple pages are full of places Nadine recognizes, places the two of them had been together. It’s a bit embarrassing to see herself in this album, but there she is. She’s balanced at the top of the Ghanesh structure outside of Halebidu, and then the one where one of the grey langurs had jumped on her shoulder as she gazed up at them. And there, near the bottom of a page, is her holding the mirror up for Chloe. There’s a little doodle next to that one. She recognizes it as a little cartoonish version of herself flexing.

“Ag man… You really have to do that?”

“Mm, but you’re so strong! I like that about you.”

“I doubt we were even together when you put this photo here.”

“We weren’t, not romantically, but I liked your strength before too.”

Nadine is another pretty shade of pink. “I like all of these,” she admits. “But I wish you’d gotten more of yourself.”

“Turn the page, dearest, there’s the one you took of me with the elephants.”

The top of the next page is indeed Chloe standing some way in front of the elephants. Nadine loves this picture. Their partnership had felt shiny and new, but solid and firm. That moment had solidified the trust between them and given Nadine something, someone to anchor herself too. With solid ground beneath her feet after months of being adrift, Chloe, in that moment, had given her exactly what she needed.

Nadine knows now how that moment had led to more. It had taken some time, but that elephant ride had changed the path she took. Without it, she might not have Chloe in her bed every night. Might not wake up to her in the morning.

“Can I have a copy of this one?”

“What, want to put it in your wallet or something?” Chloe’s grin isn’t mean, just teasing.

Nadine keeps her eyes on the album in front of her as she purses her lips. That’s exactly where she’d wanted to put it.

When Nadine doesn’t respond, Chloe laughs. “I’ll get you a copy, China. Promise.”

Another photo catches Nadine’s eye.

Chloe watches her face as she examines it. It always makes her feel good to see the affection, the love Nadine has for her. It makes her feel warm and almost disgustingly enamored. But this is her girlfriend. Why shouldn’t she be enamored?

Nadine reaches one hand out and touches the picture. “Can I have a copy of that too?”

The picture is of the two of them. It’s a selfie Chloe had taken the evening they’d returned from the Ghats. They’re seated in a corner of Meenu’s shop, tired and full of pizza. They’re both still beat up. Scrapes and bruises as well as bandages are all very visible. Chloe has an arm slung around Nadine’s shoulder. Their faces take up most of the frame with Chloe pulling Nadine close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. They’re both smiling and happy. Chloe remembers feeling that warmth there too. That this was her partner. That she didn’t need anyone else.

“Most definitely.”

Nadine looks pleased at the answer.

Chloe turns the page again, but they’re nearly caught up. Nadine knows these stories. There’s no point in retelling the things that they’re both familiar with. They do, however, reminisce on those adventures. The time they’ve spent together on jobs is a majority of their relationship at this point. They haven’t lived together long; they share hotels, though, which probably vastly outstrips their time in their flat at this point. That will change, most likely.

They reach the last page of the book, which doesn’t quite reach their last couple of jobs, but Chloe doesn’t seem to be done.

“Pass me the red one, would you? And the white envelope that’s to the side?”

Once those are handed over, Chloe flips open the red photo album. It’s devoid of any pictures. All that is there are simple sleeves for photos to be added.

Chloe picks up the white envelope. It’s worn and at least a centimeter thick, probably more. She dumps the contents onto the table beside her.

It’s photos, of course.

She knows exactly which ones she’s looking for. They’re still grouped by a little bit of paper circling the center of them.

“Took me a bit to get them developed. Always takes me forever to actually put them in a book too.” She tugs the paper binding off and flicks through them.

From what Nadine can tell, it’s all from the last few jobs. They’re all the ones that have happened since the end of the last album they were looking at. It’s only two, maybe three.

Chloe is busy setting some to the side as she goes through what's in her hands. Her first pile, she sets directly on the open album. The rest she adds to the mess she’d dumped from the envelope.

One thing Nadine notices as the pictures are sorted are the very large amount of pictures of her. Every two or three pictures stars Nadine in some fashion. Plenty of them end up on the pile to be added to the album.

Nadine shifts through the mess of unorganized photos on the table. There are even more photos of her here.

“You… Have a lot of me. Pictures, that is.”

Chloe smiles. “Of course I do.” She doesn’t even look up. It’s like this is completely normal to her.

“A lot of them,” Nadine emphasizes.

“Yup. You’re my favourite person, dearest. Why wouldn’t I snap a picture whenever the mood strikes me?”

That bit of colour returns to Nadine’s cheeks. Chloe loves that she still has that affect when they’ve been together as long as they have.

“I like having these,” she goes on. “It makes me feel good, having something of you to look at when you’re not here. Or even when you are. I love the photos I have.” She stares at the photo in hand for a moment, deliberating on if she wants it in the album or not. She decides that yes, she does, and places it in the proper pile.

Nadine frowns. “Not that one.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Why not?”

“I… I don’t like it. Don’t like the circumstances with it.”

The photo is of Nadine. She’s got her arms crossed and there's a genuine scowl on her face being directed at the camera. Chloe remembers taking the picture on a whim. There hadn’t been any real reason.

The two of them had been fighting at the time of the picture. Chloe can barely remember what about, except that it was petty and stupid and, in the grand scheme of things, completely irrelevant.

“I want it in here,” Chloe responds. “It’s important.”

Nadine seems put off at that. Even so, she seems more annoyed with herself than she is with Chloe’s decision to keep it in. She’s frowning and leaning in on herself.

Chloe presses a kiss to her cheek as way of apology.

She finishes sorting what she has and pushes the pile of unorganized photos to the side. It’s late, and she should probably leave this to be a morning task, but she’s already going. Why stop now.

Nadine watches her slide photos into new homes in the album. She’s still thinking of that stupid picture, where she’s angry over what is, now, essentially nothing. She’d been angry at Chloe, someone she loves, and in her eyes, nearly lost the woman.

She almost despises that picture for the memory.

“Why do you keep the bad ones?” she asks quietly.

“Hm?”

“The bad ones. Why keep them? Why put them in the album?”

“I don’t take bad pictures,” Chloe answers. Nadine can’t tell if she’s joking.

“Not… Not bad pictures. Bad memories. Things that didn’t go well or weren’t going well in the first place.”

Chloe pauses. She hums a bit. “Which do you mean?”

“The-- Your thirteenth birthday. Some of the others your mother took. That one where your arm is broken... Why keep them? Why not just move on?”

A chuckle. “I have moved on. But it’s important to remember things sometimes.”

“I think I’d rather not,” Nadine responds quietly, thinking of the punch she’d thrown in the Ghats.

Chloe pulls the first album she’d poked through back over. “Bad memories are important. Not just for the lessons we might learn, either.”

“What do you mean?”

She opens the album to the pages with her father shown. “Like these. These all make me a little sad, but I love my dad. I like remembering him, even if he wasn’t perfect. Or even this one.” It’s the picture from her thirteenth birthday. “That day was horrible. My mother was horrible. But… I keep this anyway. I remember that, yeah, it happened, but my soccer team threw me a surprise party a week later, without letting my mom know. All of these here… It helps me remember my worth. That’s it’s not related to what my mother thought.” She grimaces. “I wasn’t always as confident as I am now, you know. But I got there.”

Nadine leans against her side and watches as she flips through.

Chloe isn’t done. She moves to the second album they’re perused. She points back at the picture of her with a broken arm. “I learned a lot from that experience too.” She flips through, occasionally pointing out pictures she already has, until she gets to Nate. “Even this one, as idiotic as he can seem, is important. Yes, I may have, possibly, a little bit, had my heart broken… But it’s important to remember who you used to be. Even if it hurts.”

The next she points at is the one of her and Elena after Shambala. “I mean, if I saw it all in black and white, that might be a bad memory too. Hell, so much off that job sucked for me. Lost my boyfriend, the treasure we were hunting, and nearly died more than once. But it’s not a bad one. I got Elena out of it. Love her to bits, even if her taste in men is a little off.”

Chloe shrugs. “You have to see the good in the bad.”

Nadine gently pushes that album away and goes to the new one. She gestures to the one with herself, angry and scowling, in it. “What about that one? I was… Eish, I was mean. I’m not proud.”

“You don’t have to be proud, dear. Just have to acknowledge it. And I like that picture. Makes me think of us making up and that nice evening under the stars.” Chloe shrugs. “There’s always something good to see.”

Nadine still looks away from it. It’ll never be a picture she likes. She’d much rather look at that one of her and Chloe in Meenu’s shop.

“Besides… They all make me feel better,” Chloe sums up.

“What?” That doesn’t make sense to Nadine. “How?”

Chloe hums again. “When I’m not feeling great, I look through these. The bad memories recorded here-- I think about them and how I was feeling back then. And then how it all turned out pretty well. Maybe I my confidence was low and I was in a bad place, but I fought my way out to where I’m happy. Sure, maybe I got dumped by someone I thought I could stay with-- but then I found someone vastly better for me. It’s all… Listen, it’s okay to lean into sadness sometimes. Because there’s always something better after it. The worse you feel, the better you’ll feel when something good happens. I guess.” She kisses the top of Nadine’s head. “That make sense?”

It does, sort of. “I think so. Still… I don’t like thinking of how angry I got with you.”

“Mm, I’m sure you can think of ways to make it up to me… For now, we should probably sleep. It’s nearly four in the morning.”

Nadine nods and stands. She shivers a bit as she loses the warmth of Chloe against her.

“Remind me to clean this up in the morning,” Chloe says, suddenly groggy. The pictures are still strewn about the table and the red album is only half done.

“Sure.” Nadine looks over it and gets an idea. “We should make an album that’s just the two of us.”

Chloe grins wide. “I like the way you think, China.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Chloe-Gayzer on tumblr.


End file.
